


Tomorrow is but a dream

by Bluethenstaub



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Penetration, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Trans Crowley (Good Omens), Trans Male Character, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, as in:, aziraphale halfway transforms into his eldritch horror form, eldritch horror, two even!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/pseuds/Bluethenstaub
Summary: When Crowley's gone after a long day, Aziraphale's left alone with his own thoughts.





	Tomorrow is but a dream

"It's time to go," Crowley had said after they had sobered up like so many times before. "I need to catch some Z's."  
  
"You don't need to sleep," Aziraphale had insisted, but Crowley hadn't listened.  
  
"I like to sleep," he had replied, and with that, the discussion had been over. If Crowley wanted to go, Aziraphale had to let him leave. It was rare enough that this happened. Most of the time, Crowley stayed until Aziraphale kindly suggested that it was time for him to leave. More often than not, Crowley would curl into a ball on the sofa and would sleep there, or would pretend to sleep. Sometimes Aziraphale wasn't quite sure which.  
  
Today, he had left on his own.  
  
Aziraphale looked around his empty store. Without Crowley, it was almost as if something was missing.  
  
His smell lingered still in the shop, no, his whole presence was still here.  
  
It filled the emptiness inside of Aziraphale only for a moment.  
  
To distract himself, Aziraphale grabbed the next best book.  
  
The distraction didn't work. His mind wandered always back to Crowley.  
  
Aziraphale imagined Crowley, sitting on the couch as he did so often. He imagined him, not wearing his glasses, eyes, those beautiful golden eyes, half closed, a lazy smile planted on his face.  
  
"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice," he said. "You take my clothes off with your eyes. You want me, angel."  
  
And Crowley was right. Aziraphale wanted him. He wanted him so badly, but he failed to admit it to Crowley whenever he saw him.  
  
Crowley uncrossed his long legs. Under the white puffy shirt he had stolen from Aziraphale's closet earlier, he wore only black panties.  
  
Aziraphale swallowed as his eyes followed Crowley's hands, wandering over his body, slipping under his shirt. The shirt slid up ever so slightly, revealing just a fraction of Crowley's stomach and that soft treasure trail.  
  
Crowley's smile widened. "But you're lucky, angel, I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you and I've always been terrified to admit it. But times have changed. We're free now. Free of Heaven and Hell. We can finally do what we want." Crowley leaned in closer to Aziraphale. "How we want it. Where we want it."  
  
Within a thought, they were on Aziraphale's bed, Crowley straddled on Aziraphale's lap.  
  
"I'm all yours, yours alone," Crowley whispered against him, sealing their lips together.  
  
Oh, that wicked tongue alone made his head spin. Crowley rubbed himself against Aziraphale, moaning against his lips. But not for too long.  
  
It didn't take too long that way for Aziraphale to want Crowley in every sense of the word. He turned him around and pressed him onto the bed.  
  
Finally, he was able to read the letters on the backside of Crowley's panties. "Get in, Angel", they said, next to the picture of the Bentley. A joke, yet adequate in this situation.  
  
Aziraphale pulled them down, seeing how wet Crowley was with need, with need for him. But Crowley had to wait a little longer.  
  
He shivered, waiting in anticipation as Aziraphale calmly opened his pants and took his cock out, only to give it some slow strokes.  
  
Crowley whimpered, begged for him to hurry up, but Aziraphale took his time. Crowley had waited 6000 years, he was able to wait some seconds more.  
  
But when he finally slipped into him, he moaned. He begged for Aziraphale to give him more, to give him everything.  
  
"Everything?" Aziraphale asked and Crowley confirmed it. Of course, Crowley wasn't able to take everything, he was a demon.  
  
Everything would burn his very core.  
  
But they would be able to find a thing in between.  
  
Aziraphale started to grow, he started to become twice his regular size. Two of many additional arms appeared out of nothing, holding Crowley into place. With the additional weight of a partially transformed angel on it, the bed wasn't able to hold their weight. It broke down. But they didn't care. Aziraphale held Crowley safe in his arms, safer than he had ever been.  
  
The absolute darkness of his skin looked good compared to Crowley's own skin colour. His wings started to break out on their own. Two. Four. The same darkness.  
  
His horns - no, he was an angel, he didn't have horns, it was a halo. His halo started to grow out of his head, moving his hair aside, burning all the hair which fell into the centre.  
  
Crowley tried to grab it, but Aziraphale whispered a soft "No," a whisper which resonated in the room until it found its way back to Aziraphale. Crowley wasn't going to touch his halo. He didn't want to hurt him, didn't want to burn his hands, didn't want to burn his essence.  
  
A second cock found its way into Crowley, a third one, more ribbed than the other two, rubbed against his clit, bringing Crowley closer and closer to his release.  
  
But Aziraphale did not come, yet. He leaned forward, changing the way he trust into Crowley.  
  
Crowley whispered a breathless "I love you," while Aziraphale pressed a kiss on Crowley's sweaty hair. He pressed a kiss on Crowley, as good as a being without a mouth was able to kiss. Melted gold fell out of the seven eyes which had formed on Aziraphale's face on Crowley, but to both their surprise, it would not burn him. As soon as the gold touched the demon, it hissed, and vanish into nothing.  
  
After Aziraphale came, he miracled Crowley clean of the golden angel come. It should not dry up, and Crowley was too exhausted to do anything on his own.  
  
When Aziraphale came, he had to miracle himself clean of the white come of a human body. There were certainly downsides to the pleasures of the flesh, especially when experiencing them alone.  
  
One day, he'd be able to share his fantasies with Crowley. But for today, he had them all for himself alone.

**Author's Note:**

> [That's the underwear.](https://stupid-fucking-rope.tumblr.com/post/185778671577/i-was-just-looking-for-an-ineffable-mug) I can't make such a thing up.
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I can be found on [tumblr](flashbastardwithsunglasses.tumblr.com)


End file.
